Retrieval
by zealousgirl
Summary: **COMPLETE NOV 13** T'pol must retrieve something of value. Trip accompanies her on her quest.
1. The Favor

Retrieval  
  
Disclaimer: This is just all in good fun. I do not presume to own anything of the Star Trek legacy. Right now Enterprise belongs to Paramount.  
  
Author's note: I am still very new to writing fanfiction. Be forewarned that I am a diehard Trip/T'pol fan.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The Favor  
  
"Sickbay to Commander Tucker." Phlox's voice woke Trip up from a deep sleep. He jumped out of bed and went to the comm on the other side of his quarters.  
  
"Ya, Doc. What's the problem?" He rubbed his eyes as he turned on the lights.  
  
"No problem Commander. Captain Archer has just asked me to contact you. Your presence is needed here at once. Apparently you are going on an away mission that requires my services prior to your departure." Phlox responded cheerfully.  
  
"Be right there." Trip was just about to step out into the corridor when he remembered that he was not in uniform. He stared down at his Starfleet issued blue underclothes and chuckled. 'I would sure turn a few heads if I showed up like this.'  
  
************  
  
Five minutes later, he stepped into the Sickbay. The doctor was standing in front of the resequencer. Phlox turned around when he heard Trip let out a small cough. He held a shirt and a pair of pants - both maroon in color and made of a taffeta-like material.  
  
"Doc, what's up with the new fashion statement?" Trip quipped.  
  
"These are for you. You and the subcommander are going undercover." Phlox handed the garments to Trip. "After you put these on, I get to work my magic on you."  
  
Eying them suspiciously, he just shrugged and went behind the curtain to change.  
  
A moment later, he stepped out, did a quick turn, and then stood in a pose with his hands on his hips. He half-smiled and then sent Phlox an expression of confusion. Throwing his hands up in the air he exclaimed "Ah. . . I look silly. . .do I really need to wear these?"  
  
As he spoke, the Sickbay doors opened and Captain Archer entered. "Trip, I really need a big favor."  
  
"If I have to wear this get-up, you're right, it will be a huge favor." Trip stared at Archer.  
  
"Actually, it is really a favor for T'pol. She just received a personal transmission from Vulcan. She did not want to talk about it. I guess it was really personal. She asked for a 2 week leave of absence and to borrow one of the shuttlepods. As I won't let her travel alone, she has requested that you accompany her. Apparently, you are already aware of some of the facts surrounding her situation." Archer attempted to assess Trip's facial response to this statement.  
  
Trip just shrugged. "I may have an idea about what it is about. But I thought everything had been taken care of."  
  
"Trip. . . you know T'pol. She is so private, and won't tell me anything more than that. One year ago, I would have pressed harder, but she has proven to be trustworthy time and time again, so I have decided to take her word on it. She must have a really good reason."  
  
"So what now?" Trip turned to Dr Phlox who had been silent for the last few minutes.  
  
"Well, Mr Tucker. We are going to make you look like a Scaniran. And then you are to meet the subcommander in the launchbay." Phlox picked up a hypospray and directed Trip towards one of the biobeds. "We should get started."  
  
"Good luck Trip. And if you get into any trouble, Enterprise will not be too far away." Archer gave Trip a light pat on the back and left the Sickbay.  
  
'Why am I not more worried about this?' Trip thought, as he lay down on the bed, watching the doctor come at him with one of his instruments. 'Guess I trust T'pol not get me into too much trouble.' He closed his eyes and attempted to relax.  
  
cont.. 


	2. The Shuttlepod

CHAPTER 2  
  
The Shuttlepod  
  
Trip walked quickly along the corridor towards the launchbay. He was grateful that it was early in the morning and that he had not met anyone on his way. He was getting used to the clothes he had to wear but he wasn't too sure about the 'enhancements' that the doctor had made.  
  
He opened the doors and entered the apparently empty launchbay. Walking towards the shuttlepod, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window of the craft. He stopped a moment to ponder. He had always been blond but had not been this fair haired since he was 5 years old. And if he had ever come home with hair hanging halfway down his back like this, his dad would have skinned him alive. Trip did however like one of the most recent changes to his appearance - the pointy ears. He lifted his right hand up and gently stroked his ear; he smiled as he remembered the last time he had caressed a similar ear in the decon chamber over 1 year ago.  
  
"Commander, if you could please defer pampering your vanity, we need to leave as soon as it is possible." T'pol's voice echoed from inside the shuttlepod.  
  
Trip grinned. She could see him although he could not see her. He would have to remedy this situation.  
  
He entered the shuttlepod and froze. Standing in front of him was the most exquisitely beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair was the color of butter and fell to below her waist in thick waves. Her cheeks were slightly bronzed. Her eyes sparkled. And although it was the same taffeta- like material, her turquoise blue dress was form fitting, highlighting every curve of her slight frame.  
  
"Are you unwell, Commander?" She was slightly apprehensive as his complexion had paled and he had not moved for nearly ½ a minute.  
  
As if startled out a dream, Trip blinked several times, shook his head and breathed a long sigh. "Sorry, T'pol. What was that?" He noted her slight expression of concern and confusion. "Never mind. You just. . . uh. . . surprised me a bit. Are you ready to head out?"  
  
"I have completed the preflight check and the Captain has given his permission for our departure."  
  
"OK then. Let's go." Trip then sat down at the controls and prepared for the departure.  
  
As she took the seat next to the commander, she contemplated, 'why had he not asked for more details before accepting this assignment.' She looked at Trip in an attempt to ascertain his feelings on this.  
  
He quickly glanced in her direction, gave her a quick smile, and then went back to entering data into the console in front of him. Without a word, they started the shuttlepod's engine and set off.  
  
*******************  
  
A few minutes after clearing the shuttlebay doors, T'pol got up and went to the back of the shuttlepod. Trip could hear her rummaging through one of the storage containers. He smiled to himself. 'I can play the silence game as well as anyone. I'll just let her tell me what the hell is going on, when she's good and ready.'  
  
T'pol was moderately unsettled by, and yet grateful for, the commander's behavior. Usually, he would have demanded more specifics before agreeing to help her out. Even if the Captain had made it an order, this would not have impeded his protests. He seemed to have just accepted the situation without question, which caused much bewilderment for her. She tried to figure out how best to tell him and how much he should know. She concluded that the 'where' would be the easiest to start off. She would deal with the 'why' later.  
  
T'pol returned to her seat. Trip tried not to show his amusement at the fact that she now was holding 2 plates in her hands, both with generous servings of pecan pie on them. 'So, she's trying to butter me up. It must be something really big.' He turned towards her, eying the pie. Still he said nothing. His grin was gradually widening.  
  
"Commander, I would like to express my gratitude for your assistance with this. . . personal endeavor." She hesitated for a moment, then handed him one of the plates and a fork. "I am aware that you likely were awoken prematurely, and did not have time for nourishment. I hope that pecan pie for breakfast is satisfactory."  
  
Trip thought he detected a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth, signaling a failed attempt to smile. He responded by cutting a piece of pie and placing it in his mouth. He still did not make a sound. He was enjoying this whole situation too much to ruin it by talking - at least, for now.  
  
T'pol started, "I am certain that you are curious about where we are going and what we are going to do once we arrive. You are also wondering why I have agreed to have you accompany me."  
  
Trip nodded.  
  
"You have likely guessed that this private matter is related to the relatively recent annulment of my nuptials. When Captain Archer refused to allow me to deal with the latest developments on my own, I felt that you would be the only acceptable companion since you are the only crewmember aware of my situation. I do wish to maintain my privacy as best as I can." T'pol stopped, seemingly to catch her breath. She was speaking much more quickly than she was accustomed.  
  
Trip broke his silence. "OK, T'pol. So what happened and what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"I received a transmission from my parents last evening. Although we are no longer betrothed, I am indebted to Koss, and to his family. They have requested that I complete an errand for them, as I have the most off-world experience. They need me to find something of value that has been lost."  
  
Trip stared at T'pol as she spoke. Although she had chosen him for this venture, she was being extremely vague. Normally, he would have been insulted, but Trip knew he had to be patient and that eventually she would open up.  
  
"So, why do I look like a pixie?" Trip asked, in an effort to lighten the mood.  
  
"Excuse me commander? What is a pixie?"  
  
"Oh, forget it. So, who are these Scanirans anyway?" He pointed at his hair and ears.  
  
T'pol began to explain in her standard methodical tone, "They share a common ancestry with Vulcans. However over the last few centuries, we have had strained relations with them. They possess certain abilities that are not conducive to our way of life."  
  
"So, they don't like Vulcans. Wow, there's a real shocker! No wonder we are going undercover. I'm guessing that this is what they look like." Trip motioned between T'pol and him.  
  
She responded with only a nod.  
  
He was starting to get impatient. "Well, there must be more to this. What are we looking for? How did it get there? And, are we going to have problems getting it back?"  
  
"With all due respect Commander, I would prefer to not divulge too many details." And with that last comment, T'pol turned towards her console and returned to reading the information on the display in front of her.  
  
Dissatisfied, Trip stood up and moved towards her, in an attempt to catch a glimpse of whatever she was reading. Unfortunately, it was written in Vulcan. Trip stood behind her for a minute, peering over her shoulder.  
  
Finally, he said, "That's all you are going to tell me! You know what? I have been extremely patient with you. I know that this must be extremely important, but I need more if you expect me to help you." He spun her chair around so that she now faced him, both of his hands resting on her shoulders.  
  
"I am sorry Commander. But I have my reasons not to tell you exactly what is to transpire." She searched his facial expression, hoping to detect acceptance of this explanation.  
  
Trip did not appear satisfied. He continued to stand, stooped over her, his hands on her shoulder, his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
Reluctantly, she ensued with a further clarification. "The Scanirans are highly telepathic, especially with regards to emotions. I am certain that I will be able to control my emotions such that they will not be able to detect my intentions. However, should you know the full details, your emotions may betray you and we may be unable to accomplish our task."  
  
"Hold on, T'pol. They can read minds? Well, what would stop them from reading my mind and find out that I am not actually a Scaniran? Or for that matter that you are Vulcan?" Trip responded smugly.  
  
"They do not actually read thoughts, just emotions. Over the past year I have gained some insight into how you react in certain circumstances. I am concerned that should you know what we are attempting to retrieve that you will become more emotional. Please, accept my explanation for the time being. I am trying to limit the risks of failure. I am also concerned for your--" T'pol did not finish her sentence. She looked at Trip pleadingly, hoping that this last comment would be ignored.  
  
Trip shrugged his shoulders, and then sat back in his chair. He looked at his console and noted that coordinates had already been inputted. It would be another 29 hours before they arrived. What was he going to do in the meantime?  
  
cont. . . . . . . 


	3. Destination

CHAPTER 3  
  
Destination  
  
It had been a rather uneventful voyage. Every attempt on the commander's part to obtain more information was met with either a vague comment or a raised eyebrow.  
  
Trip was starting to adapt to his new appearance, although he had gained a new appreciation for women with long hair. It kept getting caught in the equipment, as he tinkered with various components of the shuttlepod, trying to keep himself busy.  
  
He did catch himself on several occasions gawping at T'pol. Although he had noted that she was attractive before, her embellishments accentuated this. She had a softness to her features. He even caught himself daydreaming about stroking her silky skin. 'Whoa, Trip. . . gotta get a hold of yourself.'  
  
T'pol, on the other hand, seemed to have no difficulties keeping herself occupied. She had paperwork and some reading that she needed to catch up on. However, she did get some amusement out of watching Trip trying to keep himself busy. On 2 occasions, she was prepared to reach for a pair of scissors just as he was able to free his entangled hair from the circuitry he was working on. She did not let on that she was observing him. She did however notice that he watched her from time to time - a strange look on his face and a semblance of some sort of ongoing inner dialogue.  
  
He woke the following morning to overhear her answering a hail, apparently from the planet that could now clearly be seen in front of them. He quickly got up and went to stand behind T'pol, peering over her shoulder to look at the viewscreen. He caught only a glimpse of the alien talking to her before it signed off. But it did not look like a Scaniran.  
  
"Who and what was that?" Trip took a seat next to T'pol. "That alien looked more like an Axanar."  
  
"You are correct. He was an Axanar. He is responsible for all arrivals and departures on the planet. The Reina system has inhabitants from several hundred different species." T'pol continued, as if she had sensed his next question. "We are going to a region predominantly populated by Scanirans."  
  
Trip scrutinized her. 'I guess that she'll tell me what she thinks I need to know, whenever she thinks I need to know it.' He prepared for the landing procedure, while mentally trying to prepare himself for the uncertainty that lay ahead.  
  
*******************  
  
Trip stepped out of the shuttlepod and quickly looked around him. The docking bay was bustling with activity. Unfamiliar creatures could be seen all around. Some were bipeds, some were quadipeds, and even some were "non- peds". (These reminded him of the slugs that Phlox had in Sickbay).  
  
T'pol stepped out a moment later. She seemed to ignore the commotion around her, and handed a dufflebag to her companion. "Our names are Tuck and Pela., and we are husband and wife," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She then advanced towards the exit of the docking bay.  
  
Trip stood next to the shuttlepod and watched her as she walked away from him. 'This could prove to be entertaining.' He contemplated her choice of a name for him and laughed to himself. 'Guess she didn't want to have it too different from my own name, just in case I slip up.' He was not actually insulted by this, though. It was a logical choice, after all.  
  
"Honey, wait for me!" He jogged towards her, and then grabbed her hand.  
  
Looking down at their now entwined hands, she stammered, "Comman. . . I mean, Tuck. " She continued, but now in a whisper, "Please call me Pela. I am not certain that Scanirans are fond of these 'pet names', but I do know that I do not appreciate them."  
  
Trip nodded, but did not release her hand.  
  
Together, they walked towards the land transport that was to take them to the Scaniran sector. Trip was fascinated by his surroundings. He failed to notice that T'pol was more tense than usual. She occasionally looked down at their hands in disbelief. 'Why am I allowing him to continue this inappropriate display of possessiveness?'  
  
They boarded the transport and took a seat near the back. Neither spoke for several minutes. Trip examined those who were sitting around him. He counted 10 passengers other than themselves. There were 7 who appeared to be Scaniran - light colored skin, long blonde hair and pointy ears.  
  
Trip noted, thankfully, that the vehicle's occupants seemed to be oblivious to their presence. 'Maybe it won't be that hard to keep up our cover and find whatever it is that we need to retrieve.'  
  
Suddenly, a soft squeal was heard. In the space between the 2 seats in front of him, Trip could see that someone was watching him. He stood up and peered over the seat, finding a young Scaniran girl, about 12 Earth years in appearance. She placed a hand over her mouth and quickly turned around so that she now facing frontward.  
  
"Hi there!" Trip had always liked children, being the favorite uncle of all his nieces and nephews. "Were you spying on us?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice.  
  
The girl did not respond.  
  
Trip noticed that she was shivering as if she were afraid. "Sorry, if I scared you."  
  
He sat back down and turned towards T'pol to speak to her. He was startled to find that she had fallen asleep. He really had never seen T'pol asleep. Actually, he had never thought her capable of relaxing enough to be able to take an impromptu nap, especially in such an environment.  
  
He watched her sleep for a few minutes. The peacefulness of her slumber was soothing. 'Well, she doesn't seem too worried.' Feeling reassured, he positioned himself such that he could catch a few winks himself.  
  
*******************  
  
'There is something wrong with those two. They do not FEEL like other people.' Seema, the Scaniran girl, had turned around again in her seat and was closely observing her fellow travelers as they slept. She decided that she was going to figure out just what they were planning. She had heard the man's thoughts for only a few moments, and replayed it over and over again - '. . . it won't be that hard to maintain our cover. . . .'  
  
cont. . . . . 


	4. Lodgings

CHAPTER 4  
  
Lodgings  
  
It was early in the evening when they arrived in the Scaniran sector, and nearly 2 days since they had left Enterprise. They wandered down one of the main streets looking for a place to stay the night.  
  
Trip grabbed the dufflebag that T'pol was carrying. She resisted him. "I am capable of carrying my own belongings."  
  
"Hon, we need to fit in with these people, right?" He pointed out that the Scaniran men that he had observed so far seemed to be quite chivalrous. "They really treat a lady with some respect." She could not counter this argument so was forced to give in.  
  
Trip and T'pol entered the lobby of the local hotel. He was carrying both dufflebags now. They proceeded to the reception desk.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, I would urge you not to say too much." She whispered as they stood waiting for the clerk. "You have a habit of rambling on when you are nervous."  
  
A Scaniran male, about 20 Earth years in appearance, came out from the back room to serve his new customers. He wore his hair is what almost looked like dread-locks, but his attire was similar to that that T'pol and Trip were wearing.  
  
"We require accommodations for likely 1 week." T'pol took one of the dufflebags from Trip. From it, she extracted what looked like currency, and placed it on the reception desk.  
  
"Sure." He eyed them suspiciously. "You are not from this area."  
  
"No, we live on the other continent. We are anthropologists studying the Axanar culture. We are here on our. . . We have recently wedded." T'pol glanced at Trip, who was now stunned by that last statement.  
  
'So, that would mean we are on our honeymoon. . . .' He could not figure out why his stomach was doing back-flips. 'Calm down Trip, we're only pretending.' He quickly composed himself.  
  
"Oh, that is wonderful. Congratulations. We have a special offer available for you." The clerk started to make the arrangements.  
  
Trip wandered around the lobby, trying to determine what he should be doing to assist T'pol on this mission. Actually it wasn't a mission in the true sense. He thought about that for a moment. This was actually a personal project and really had nothing to do with Starfleet or even Enterprise. 'Why did I ever agree to come with her?'  
  
Seema stood behind a large potted plant, observing the strangers' every move. She was focusing on the man. Closing her eyes, she tried again to sense what he was thinking. She could perceive his frustration and confusion, but also his attempts to suppress something personal - his affection for the woman. Glancing at her time-piece, she noted that it was getting late; her parents would expect her home soon. She would return tomorrow. Unobserved, Seema ducked out of the hotel.  
  
***********************  
  
They opened the door to their room to find it simply decorated yet spacious. Trip plopped down on the bed, dropping the bags on the floor.  
  
"So do you sleep on the right or left side of the bed?" He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked.  
  
"Commander, I sleep in the middle of the bed normally. As you are well aware, the beds in our quarters are quite narrow."  
  
"You should try calling me Tuck. Someone may overhear you and get suspicious. I shouldn't have to remind you that we are undercover."  
  
"Comman. . . Tuck, I have likely had more experience than you in covert operations. I did have another career prior to my involvement with the Vulcan embassy on Earth."  
  
"Ya. . . what would that have been?"  
  
T'pol did not respond verbally to that last question. She merely raised an eyebrow, and then did something very unexpected. . . she winked. With that, she turned, grabbed her bag, and entered the bathroom.  
  
Trip was dumbfounded. T'pol had winked. 'Was she teasing me? Are Vulcans capable of teasing?' Well, apparently they were. He was pleased that he had been able to be a witness to her doing something completely out of character. He now felt challenged to bring more of this to the surface. 'Well, a lot sure can happen in one week.'  
  
In the bathroom, T'pol was chastising her own behavior. The commander seemed to bring the worst out in her. She had never winked at anyone in her life. She had seen Trip wink on innumerable occasions. It had seemed appropriate at the time, but now. . . .  
  
She was starting to regret her decision to involve Trip in this matter. Overall, he was trying to be accommodating. She would have to speak to him about what she expected from him. But, they could deal with that in the morning.  
  
She began to prepare herself to go to bed, lighting candles in the bathroom and taking a seat on the floor so that she could meditate in privacy.  
  
Trip sat on the bed for close to a half hour wondering what could be taking her so long in the bathroom, When a familiar aroma found their way to his nose, he deduced that she was performing her bedtime routine of meditating.  
  
Mentally flipping a coin, he decided to take the right side of the bed. Stripped down to his Starfleet issued underwear, he climbed under the sheets. Within minutes, he was sound asleep, although a small grin was carved on his face. He was going to have very pleasant dreams.  
  
cont. . . . 


	5. Unlikely Positions

CHAPTER 5  
  
Unlikely Positions  
  
The room was bathed with the morning sunlight. Both lay very still in bed, fearing to move in case the other was still asleep. The position in which they had woken up was unusual, to say the least.  
  
Trip had not slept in the same bed as another woman since he had left Earth. At that time, he had been involved in a lengthy relationship with Nathalie. They had spent nearly every night together for the months that preceded Enterprise's departure. That must have been why he had instinctively snuggled up to her during the night. He had woken up 5 minutes earlier to find himself spooned with T'pol, his arms around her, and his head on her pillow. Initially, it had felt so natural for him. He had even given her a little squeeze, so that she would be even closer.  
  
It was the squeeze that had awoken T'pol.  
  
Last night, after she had meditated, she had come out of the bathroom to find Trip sound asleep. She had paused before getting into bed. She had never slept in the same bed as a man. But, she was able to dismiss her apprehensions. They were both adults, colleagues, and, even, friends. As she was exhausted, her sleep came easily.  
  
She now lay awake, staring at the opposing wall. His muscular arms were around her. She could feel his breath on his neck. Surprisingly, it felt good. She mentally tried to shake off that last thought.  
  
Recognizing that they now were both awake, Trip was the first to act. He rolled onto his back, stretched out his arms and yawned. "Good morning Pela. I hope you slept well."  
  
Acting like the situation was normal for them, T'pol sat up and turned to face him. "Thank you. I am well rested, Tuck."  
  
"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower now. Then you can tell me what our plans are for today." As he entered the bathroom, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
T'pol watched him enter the bathroom. She had seen him in his underclothes before, but had never noted how fit he was. She felt a slight burn in the pit of her stomach. Did he find her attractive as well? She brushed off that fleeting thought, and began to prepare for the day ahead.  
  
****************  
  
They had spent the late morning and entire afternoon scouring the market district. T'pol met with a variety of people, speaking quietly to each of them. These conversations somehow were directing them to the subsequent encounters.  
  
Trip felt almost like a puppy dog on her heels. He had nothing to contribute since he was not privy to what she was searching for. He just stood a few feet behind her, shuffling his feet and looking around him. Many times, he caught himself reliving having T'pol in his arms. 'It sure made me feel all warm and fuzzy to hold a woman again. . . Too bad it was T'pol.' He added that last opinion reluctantly.  
  
It was early evening and they had just had dinner in one of the cafés lining the streets of the shopping district. As they walked towards their hotel, Trip caught a glimpse of a familiar face peeking over a shrub across the street. He paused, trying to recall where he had seen her before - on the transport, the girl in the seat in front of him. He called out to her as he crossed the street. But when he arrived she was no longer there.  
  
He crossed back to the opposing sidewalk where T'pol was waiting for him. "Strange. . . but come to think of it, I've seen her 4 or 5 other times today."  
  
"Who have you seen multiple times today?" T'pol looked perplexed.  
  
"Ah, nobody really. . . just the young girl who was sitting in front of us on the transport. I caught her watching us. Well, I think that she's been following us, although I haven't got a clue as to why."  
  
"She may be infatuated with you. As you are well aware, you have a propensity to attract females of all species. You are still quite handsome, even as a Scaniran."  
  
Trip was stunned. "You think I'm handsome?' He gave a small chuckle and looked at her, expecting a retort.  
  
As she deemed that last question to be rhetorical, she did not answer. They entered the hotel and returned to their room for the night.  
  
cont. . . . 


	6. The Spy

CHAPTER 6  
  
The Spy  
  
Seema had caught up to the two strangers just after they left the hotel that morning. They did not behave like most couples she knew and this puzzled her further.  
  
She followed them as they walked through the market place. The woman had spoken to many people, while the man seemed to stand back, attempting to be inconspicuous.  
  
She could not get close enough to hear what they were saying; although on occasion, Seema was able to get bits and pieces of the man's thoughts, but not enough to squelch her curiosity. She still knew that they were not who they seemed, but she was starting to like the man - Tuck. He had a sense of humor. He was obviously also in love with the woman, although she did not reciprocate overtly.  
  
Seema could perceive that the woman - Pela - had deep feelings for him, but was battling these emotions. The woman was almost like the Vulcans that her grandmother had told her stories about when she was younger. Suddenly it dawned on her. Pela WAS Vulcan. But, what about the man?  
  
Seema would have to talk to her older brother about this. He had friends who were Vulcans. Maybe he would know this woman.  
  
When Tuck had recognized her, Seema panicked. Having escaped just in time, she now watched as he peered over the bushes from where she had been spying on them. She was safely inside one of the busses that served as public transportation.  
  
**********************  
  
Upon arriving home, she found her brother sitting at his computer. "Athlon, do you still have Vulcan friends?"  
  
He spun around, and asked defensively, "Why?"  
  
"I think that there is woman staying at the hotel near the market who is Vulcan. She looks like us but doesn't FEEL like us. There is man with her, who is not what he seems either, although he is quite different from her."  
  
"Seema, you have to stop reading those mystery novels you are so fond of. You are speaking nonsense. I hope you have not been bothering them. Remember the time that you thought our new neighbors were Andorian spies. They were just fond of the color blue, that's all. And, are you not still embarrassed whenever you meet them?"  
  
"You are right, Athlon. I am just letting my imagination get the best of me."  
  
"Well, then, I am busy now, so go find someone else to bother."  
  
Seema nodded and left the room. He was probably right. But - these 2 strangers WERE up to something. She would go back tomorrow and check up on them again.  
  
Athlon checked to make sure Seema had left the room. He picked up a communicator. "Are you there?"  
  
A cracked voice responded. "Yes. Is there news?"  
  
"I think she is here."  
  
"Excellent. Please proceed."  
  
Athlon returned to his commuter and began typing. . . .  
  
*****************  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am. I have a message for you." The reception clerk waved at T'pol as she stepped out of the elevator.  
  
She came to the desk, took the typewritten note, and read it. "Do you know who left this here for me?"  
  
The clerk shook his head. "It was here when I arrived this morning."  
  
T'pol headed back up to their room. Trip had just stepped out of the shower, and was still getting ready for their 3rd day on the planet. He was relieved that last night's sleeping arrangements had not resulted in any uncomfortable situations.  
  
T'pol spoke to Trip through the bathroom door. "Commander, I have a message here that informs me that I must meet with someone within the hour. Apparently they know where I might find what I am looking for. You may stay here. I am capable of doing this on my own."  
  
Trip stormed out of the bathroom. "Oh, no you don't! I may be clueless as to why the hell we're here but I have this feeling that whatever you're looking for, someone doesn't want you to find. If not, why would we be in these disguises. Where you go, I go."  
  
Knowing that she would not be able to come up with a plausible argument she conceded. They left the room within minutes, setting out for the location described in the rather cryptic note.  
  
cont. . . . 


	7. Found

CHAPTER 7  
  
Found  
  
The room was dimly lit. Six hooded figures sat in a semi-circle on cushions on the floor. A small flame flickered from the open lantern that was positioned in the middle of the room. They appeared to be meditating.  
  
Trip and T'pol stood in the doorway for several minutes - their presence did not appear to have yet been detected. He nudged her and was about to speak, when she stepped forward and addressed the occupants.  
  
"Please forgive the interruption. I was informed that you may be able to help in my search."  
  
One by one, seemingly by design for dramatic effect, each form lowered their hood and looked up at the intruders. All were Scaniran males, save one.  
  
A young Vulcan male was the last to remove his guise. He looked up at her and smiled. "T'pol, my love. I knew that you would come."  
  
T'pol maintained her outward composure, but internally she was shocked by how much he had changed since the last time she had seem him. And he was SMILING at her. Things were more advanced than she had anticipated.  
  
Trip continued to stand behind T'pol, attempting to be inconspicuous. He was still confused about what was going on, but he did figure out that it was a 'who' not a 'what 'that they were here to retrieve.  
  
"May I speak to you in private, Koss." T'pol motioned towards the exit.  
  
Trip's eyes widened as he put the last piece of this puzzle into place. He wanted to grab T'pol and shake her for not telling him, but was prevented by the tall Vulcan now standing next to them. Trip remained silent.  
  
"I presume he is one of your crew-mates." Koss pointed at Trip, and then sneered. "He seems too frail to be able to have the stamina to keep up with you in bed. I would have thought that you broke off the engagement for at least someone who was more robust."  
  
T'pol spoke before Trip was able to rebuff. "Commander Tucker is a friend. As Captain Archer would not allow me to travel on my own, the commander was kind enough to accompany me." She hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "Your parents have contacted me to request that I bring you back to Vulcan. They are quite concerned about your decision to leave. And now I have reason to believe that they are correct."  
  
"My love. . . I am not prepared to leave at this time. But I do wish to speak to you privately. I am aware that you are staying at the hotel near the market. I will come tomorrow morning to see you." Koss pulled the hood back over his head and returned to his cushion on the floor. The remaining occupants, who had remained quiet during this encounter, followed suit.  
  
T'pol nudged Trip out the door, and they left the establishment.  
  
*****************  
  
Trip did not speak until they were nearly at the hotel. "T'pol, YOU had to come get HIM. Doesn't that seem a bit odd, since he really has nothin' to do with you anymore?"  
  
"Although we are no longer getting married, I was ceremoniously betrothed to him when I was a child. That bond is lifelong, even if I should wed another man."  
  
"Oh. . . he will always 'have a special place' in your heart, is that it? Well, what makes you think he will come back with you? or even, that he won't go into hiding again? I don't trust him. There is something 'non- Vulcan' about the way he's acting."  
  
"He will come to speak to me tomorrow. I know this because I know him."  
  
"You mean you know, KNOW, him." Trip was angered by that last statement. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so that she was now facing him. "That's why we came all this way to find him! Your ex-fiancé! You're going to take him back! Why couldn't you have told me that from the get-go? I would have tried to talk you out of it."  
  
"Commander you are jumping to conclusions. I am merely indebted to his family and am fulfilling my responsibilities." She twisted herself out his grip and entered the hotel.  
  
*******************  
  
Trip paced outside the bathroom door. T'pol had been in there for nearly an hour, and he really needed to use the facilities. He was also disturbed by the events of the day - and, by his behavior. 'Sounded like a jealous boyfriend. What's the matter with me?'  
  
T'pol could hear him muttering to himself. It was very distracting, and necessitated that she meditate longer in order to find inner control. Although she did not show it, her meeting with Koss had taken its toll. She could sense the emotions that he was no longer able to control. Being among the Scaniran was not good for him. . . or for her.  
  
She had actually been pleased with the commander's response to finding out that it was Koss that they were here to retrieve. He had sounded jealous - so, he must care for her. 'Why do I care what he thinks of me?'  
  
cont . . . . 


	8. Lost

CHAPTER 8 - Lost  
  
On the 4th day on this planet, T'pol rose early. She had not slept well, attributing this to the shock for finding Koss in such a state yesterday.  
  
She had heard of Vulcans seeking out the Scaniran to help them access their emotions. But for Koss to have done this was out of character. His parents blamed her, as explicitly stated in their message. It was therefore her responsibility to correct the situation.  
  
T'pol had also had a very disturbing dream. Trip was missing and she was searching for him. She could hear his screams in an adjacent room but could not find access to this room. In the darkness, she had sat up for several minutes staring at Trip while he slept, trying to convince herself that that had only been a nightmare.  
  
She sneaked out before Trip woke up. He would only complicate the meeting with Koss. He had become quite volatile once he realized why they were here. T'pol was concerned that Koss would misinterpret Trip's presence, and could possibly harm him, especially since he was no longer in complete control.  
  
****************  
  
When the door clicked shut, Trip was startled out of his dream, which paralleled the dream that T'pol had experienced. Diaphoretic, he sat up, and looked around, suspecting that T'pol had already left to meet Koss, without him. Annoyed, he jumped out of bed, pulled on his clothes and ran out of the room in search of her.  
  
He stepped out on the street, and looked in all directions. He saw her turning the corner on the right and going behind a building. He pursued her. He entered the alley behind the building, but T'pol was no where to be seen.  
  
Suddenly he heard a snap behind him, like someone stepping on a twig, and then felt a hand being place between his neck and shoulder. Before he could spin around, he suddenly felt cold; the weight of his body became unbearable and darkness encompassed him.  
  
cont . . . . 


	9. Out of Darkness

CHAPTER 9 - Out of Darkness  
  
His head hurt and he could not move. Opening his eyes, Trip saw that someone was hovering over him. It took a few seconds to focus before he realized that it was that same girl from the transport, and the bushes. He tried to sit up but his entire body felt numb. "Did you. . . you. . .?" He could not find the words that he needed to ask the question.  
  
"No, I had nothing to do with this." Being this close to him allowed her to discern his thoughts and feelings quite clearly. "I saw you turn down this alley, and then heard you yell. A man was running away, in that direction." She pointed to the end of the alley.  
  
"Who are you?" His mind was now clear, and sensation was returning to his extremities. "And, why have you been following us?"  
  
She was no longer afraid of him; there was an appearance of kindness in his eyes. "My name is Seema, and your name is Tuck. Although, I do know that that is not your real name. I also know that you are not one of us."  
  
Pushing himself off the pavement, he responded defensively, "What are you talking about? Of course, that's my name. And I am Scaniran."  
  
"Your name is . . . Tr-. . . Trip. Yeah, that is it. And you are disguised to look like one of us." She spoke with confidence. "But do not worry, your secret is safe. I will not tell anyone - unless you want me to."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" But before she could respond, Trip remembered why he had come down this way. "Oh my God, where's T'pol?" He started to panic.  
  
"T'pol. So that is her name. I was right. She is a Vulcan." A proud smile appeared momentarily, and then vanished. "I saw some men take her and put her into a vehicle. She looked like she had passed out."  
  
Trip was at a loss as to what to do now. He started to run in the direction that Seema had said that the vehicle had gone. Seema ran behind him, and yelled, "Trip, I want to help you find her. I think I know someone who may be able to assist us."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and whisked around. Panting, he asked, "So who is this person and can we go talk to them ASAP. . . I mean, right away?"  
  
"Follow me." Seema walked in the opposite direction, and stopped about 100 meters down the street.  
  
A bus was rounding the corner. Trip jogged to join her, arriving just as the doors of the bus opened. 'I sure hope she knows what she's doing.' They took a seat and sat in silence as the bus drove off.  
  
**************  
  
She could not see, even though she knew her eyes were open. She was sitting on a wooden chair; a gag was in her mouth; her arms were tied to the armrests; and, even her ankles were bound. The windowless room was quiet. She strained to hear what was occurring outside the room. She thought she heard footsteps, but could not be certain.  
  
Her head felt heavy. She was having difficulties focusing her thoughts. What had happened? How had she gotten here?  
  
Within minutes, things began to clear and she was able to recall the last few moments before being abducted. She was walking down the alley from where she thought she had heard Koss' voice, but could not see him. Then she felt a prick in her left thigh. Just before everything went dark, she was able to see a group of men coming out of a parked vehicle--.  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with bright lights. She squinted to better observe her surroundings. She could see someone coming towards her. As her eyes adjusted, she recognized the figure - it was Koss. And he was holding what looked like a syringe.  
  
She struggled to get loose but in vain.  
  
Without saying a word, Koss pulled up her sleeve and injected the contents into her deltoid. Then he smiled and waited for the chemicals to take effect.  
  
It was not long before she became vertiginous, and lost consciousness.  
  
cont . . . . 


	10. Ancestry

CHAPTER 10  
  
Ancestry  
  
The bus ride had been short. They were now in a more residential area of the town. Trip followed Seema as she led him down a quiet street. He had briefly questioned her during the bus ride, but felt it unlikely that she really had anything to do with all of this.  
  
"How did you know I wasn't who I was pretending to be?" he asked.  
  
"I heard you say something in your mind about maintaining your cover." She said this like it was normal to be able to hear what others were thinking. "I was curious, and so followed you to the hotel. You know that I followed you the next day as well. It was then that I figured out that your friend was Vulcan."  
  
She directed Trip up a walkway towards a little house that was hidden behind several bushy trees. He still had many questions for her, but unsure what to ask now. His mind was also reeling with the realization that T'pol was missing.  
  
The door to the house opened, and in the doorway stood an elderly woman. She was similar in appearance to the other Scaniran that he had encountered, except for one feature. Her hair was the color of dark toffee.  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
"Little one! I knew you were coming." The woman grabbed Seema and gave her a big hug. After releasing Seema, she turned towards Trip and said, "You seem to have brought a very interesting friend with you to visit me today."  
  
"Commander Charles Tucker, ma'am." He gave a slight bow and then shook her hand gingerly. He had decided to no longer act under the pretense of being Scaniran.  
  
The woman held his hand for a few seconds longer than was customary. "You are obviously not one of us. I think I have heard of this place Earth before. . . "  
  
Trip was surprised at this last statement. "You and your grand-daughter seem to have a very interesting talent. I guess that I won't get anything past the two of you."  
  
He suddenly felt impatient with the niceties. T'pol could be in grave danger, and here he was chatting with a couple of strangers.  
  
"Yes, yes dear. We do need to hurry up. Come in and take a seat." She pointed at the upholstered chairs in what looked like a den.  
  
He sat down and was about to start asking her questions, but the woman was able to anticipate and answer them before he had the chance.  
  
"My name is T'Vela."  
  
"So you are Vulcan!"  
  
"My mother was Vulcan. She came here just after her Vulcan husband had died. She had been severely affected by her husband's death, but was not permitted to grieve. It was unbearable for her."  
  
Trip was about to interrupt her to ask why this was important but was stopped by the all-too-familiar raised eyebrow.  
  
"I tell you this so that I may be credible. I will be able to help you find the woman who was taken - the Vulcan woman."  
  
Trip nodded and said, "Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you." She continued, "My mother was involved with a group of Scaniran here who helped her express her emotions openly. She fell in love with one of the men, and that is how I came into being." A sad look came over her face. "She died when I was Seema's age."  
  
Seema, who had been attentively listening to the conversation, crossed the room and sat on the floor next to her grandmother. T'Vela stroked her blond hair. "As you have observed, we both have very strong mental abilities, likely due to the mixture of Vulcan and Scaniran genes. "  
  
Trip urged her to continue.  
  
"To make a long story short, as I know you are pressed for time, over the years, Vulcans have come here on occasion in search of what had brought my mother here. Most have good intentions. However, there is a more sinister group of Scaniran youth who enjoy helping Vulcans who feel that they have been wronged."  
  
Trip sat up upon hearing this. "You mean that Koss set this whole thing up, just to get his revenge."  
  
"It is possible. Could you tell me about the relationship between this Koss and the woman you are seeking?"  
  
Trip proceeded to explain about T'pol's betrothal to Koss, her postponement and eventual cancellation of the wedding, and the message from Koss' parents that blamed T'pol for Koss leaving and demanded that she bring him back to Vulcan.  
  
"Yes, I see. . . It is probable that Koss had arranged for T'pol to be the one sent to retrieve him. We need to find her immediately, before they have a chance to complete the process."  
  
Trip started to panic. "What process!"  
  
"I am not certain exactly what they do, but I assure you that Koss will attempt to bond with her. And should she refuse, there are ways of changing her mind."  
  
"Bond! You mean. . . he would. . ." Panicked, he stood up and was prepared to bolt. But where would he start to look for her? If only he had Enterprise here, they could scan for her, and at least narrow down the search area. How many Vulcans could be here anyway? "Oh my God! Enterprise. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He reached into his pocket to pull out his communicator, but found that he had left in such a hurry that morning that he had forgotten it in the hotel room.  
  
"Commander Tucker. I would suggest that you speak to my grandson Athlon. I believe that he has been involved with Vulcan visitors in the past." T'Vela looked at Seema and sensed the guilt that was building up inside her. "Little one, do not trouble yourself. You could not have known that telling him about seeing a Vulcan the other day would result in this."  
  
"Trip, I am so sorry. I told my brother about the two of you. I did not know that he was going to help this Koss." Seema's eyes were tearing up.  
  
"You couldn't have known." He could not blame her especially since she was just a child, after all. And she had been very helpful thus far. "Seema, I need to go back to the hotel so I can try to contact my ship. Could you come with me? I will need your help to find your brother afterwards."  
  
She gave him an appreciative smile.  
  
"Thank you T'Vela. I promise to keep your granddaughter safe." They left the house and headed back towards the bus stop.  
  
cont. . . . 


	11. Surfacing

CHAPTER 11 - Surfacing  
  
T'pol could hear muffled voices around her. She was no longer in the wooden chair. Her wrists and ankles were still bound but now she lay prone on what felt like a mattress. She cracked her eyes open just enough to see that she was in the same room as before. In order to delay her being noticed by the other occupants in the room, she continued to breathe in a slow deep rhythm, feigning still being asleep. She could see Koss standing next to the wooden chair that she had been confined in previously. He was speaking to 2 young Scaniran men. She strained to hear what was being said.  
  
"Where did he go? I told you to go back for him."  
  
"He was not in the alley. We did check their room. Do not fret, our friends will find him. We can--." The man who was speaking stopped. He seemed to have sensed that she was awake and promptly pointed this out to Koss.  
  
He approached her. "My love, you have finally decided to wake up. That injection should have lasted only half that long." He pulled the gag out of her mouth.  
  
T'pol twisted her mouth, trying to alleviate the tightness that resulted from it having been stretched by the gag. She was trying to find the words to say to him, but found that her mind was still quite foggy.  
  
"Cat got your tongue? That's what the humans would say, right?" He laughed. Then his expression was serious again. He paced back and forth, never removing his eyes from hers. "I read up on these humans after you decided to go to Earth. I thought that I was being a good 'husband-to-be', learning more about where you were and who you would be working with." His tone revealed an increasing amount of anger.  
  
T'pol was still unable to reply.  
  
"And then, you decide to go on the maiden voyage of this Earth vessel, Enterprise. Yet, I was still very pleased for you, knowing how important it was for you to try new things." He stopped pacing and knelt down so that he was now at her level. "I thought that once you were around these inferior beings for a few weeks or months, you would become impatient with their deficiencies and return to Vulcan to be with me."  
  
Finally able to formulate a response, she whispered, "Koss. I had every intention of -"  
  
"Enough lies! You never had any intention of honoring your agreement with me or my family. You are selfish. I have had great affection for you since childhood. Did you not think about how I would be affected by your decisions? That I would bring shame to my family?"  
  
"Koss, I would apologize for-"  
  
"For what!" Suddenly his mood seemed to change, again. He smiled almost lovingly, and then began to caress her face.  
  
T'pol instinctively turned her head away from him. She did not want him to touch her, ever.  
  
He was now infuriated, again. "It is this Commander Tucker who has taken you away from me! He will come to regret ever having convinced you to turn your back on me and on our culture."  
  
"Commander Tucker is not responsible for --. " Her rebuttal was stopped by his placement of the gag back into her mouth.  
  
"You will soon understand what it feels like to lose someone you care for. And then, you will have no choice but to come back to Vulcan with me, and live the life that promised." Koss immediately left the room, with the 2 other men following him.  
  
T'pol was unable to fathom what she could do to escape. She had to get out of here. She had to find Trip. He was in danger because of her. Had Koss really sensed her attraction to the commander, or had he used one of his Scaniran hunch-men to determine that?  
  
Since she was unable to free herself from the restraints, she decided to attempt meditation. She was finding it difficult to control her emotions, and thus could not function properly. If only she could keep all of those feelings from surfacing, she could figure out how to convince Koss to allow her to leave, and to not harm Trip.  
  
cont. . . . 


	12. On the Trail

CHAPTER 12 - On the Trail  
  
Trip and Seema paused in front of the hotel room. The door was ajar. Slowly, he pushed it open, while holding out his other arm in front of the young girl trying to keep her out of harm's way.  
  
The lights were on, but it did not appear that anyone was there - at least, not anymore. The room looked like a tornado had struck. The bed was overturned. All of the drawers were open, the contents of which were spilled on the floor.  
  
Trip stood in the middle of the room, trying to remember where he would have left the communicator. He went to tousle his hair but met his long locks. "I've had enough of this mane!"  
  
He stormed into the bathroom, and stopped in front of the mirror. He pulled off the ear prostheses. He then carefully removed the hair extensions, just as Dr. Phlox had instructed him. "There. At least I look like me now. Maybe I will be able to think more clearly."  
  
Seema gave him a puzzled look. "How could one's appearance affect how you think?"  
  
He ignored the question and proceeded to search the room. All of their equipment had been taken. Even the currency that T'pol had brought was gone. They did, thankfully, leave their clothes. He changed into a comfortable pair of pants and a cotton shirt. Now, he really felt like himself again.  
  
"Seema, do you know how I could get a message sent via sub-space? I really need to contact my ship."  
  
"Oh. . . that would cost a lot of money!" She contemplated for a moment. "My brother Athlon, has a very powerful computer. Maybe you could figure out how to send a message with it. I know that he has contacted people on other planets before."  
  
"Would that be the same brother that you told about T'pol and me?"  
  
She lowered her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Trip patted her on the head. "Why don't you take me to your house, and I will figure things out from there."  
  
*****************  
  
Seema entered her house and looked around for her brother. He was out, likely with his friends. She stuck her head out the back door and motioned to Trip that he could come in. She directed him to the computer.  
  
Trip easily found a way to access communication channels. He was not sure how quickly the transmission would be sent. He kept it brief, to reduce the risk of degradation of the signal. He typed: IN TROUBLE. COME QUICK. TRIP.  
  
As he pushed the 'send' button, he heard a door slam. Seema pointed at a door in the back of the room and whispered, "Hide. It's Athlon."  
  
*****************  
  
He stood inside the cramped closet with the door slightly ajar so that he could observe what was happening in the adjoining room. Seema was sitting at the computer, attempting to cover the fact that they had just sent (hopefully) a transmission to Enterprise. A young male walked in and seemed shocked.  
  
"Have I not told you many times to stay away from my things?" He seemed more worried than annoyed.  
  
"I know Athlon. It's just that Kala is vacationing with her family on one of those interstellar cruises, and I promised her that I would send her a message. I wouldn't be a very good best friend if I broke my promise, now would I?" Seema did not hesitate in her reply. Being involved in numerous school plays was paying off for her.  
  
"Get away from that, and get out of my room!"  
  
She jumped out of the chair and bolted out of the room. "This is not your room! And I am going to tell Mother and Father that you were bullying me!"  
  
Trip was impressed with the multiple talents that this young girl seemed to possess. He watched as her brother sat down in front of the monitor. Trying not make any noise, he stretched to see what Athlon was now doing.  
  
He sat at the keyboard, typing for about 1 minute. He appeared relaxed. Suddenly he spun around in his chair and surveyed the room. "Seema!"  
  
From an adjacent room she responded, "Yes, Athlon."  
  
"Oh, never mind." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked a communicator. "Hey. Are you there?"  
  
Trip could hear a crackling noise come from the communicator but could not make out what the person on the other end was saying. 'This would be the perfect time to have T'pol and her "good ears" around.'  
  
"We still are unable to locate him. We searched their room and found nothing that would lead us to where he went." Athlon stood up and started pacing, as he listened to the inaudible response.  
  
"We already spoke with the authorities, and they know nothing about him or the Vulcan. But they will be looking for him, now that I reported that he had been seen fleeing from the robbery at the hotel."  
  
Trip could make out a sinister laugh coming from the communicator. He could feel his face start to burn with anger as he realized that this man had something to do with T'pol being taken. He was about to storm out of the closet to confront Athlon and the person to whom he was speaking. Then, as if T'pol had whispered in his ear, he reconsidered. 'It would be more logical to follow him.'  
  
Athlon replaced the communicator in his pocket, and left the room. His footsteps could be heard going up the stairs.  
  
Seema now returned. "Pssst. He has gone upstairs to his room. It is safe to come out for now."  
  
Stepping out of the closet, he looked appreciatively at Seema. "Phew. That was close. I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother had something to do with my friend's disappearance. I am going to follow him. Maybe he will take me to her."  
  
"Come on. I will keep an eye on him while you wait out back."  
  
They cautiously exited. Seema pointed to a shed in the yard. "Hide in there. We never use it anyway." She re-entered the house and went to sit in the kitchen.  
  
*******************  
  
About 20 minutes had elapsed before Seema came back to find Trip. "He just left out the front door. You should hurry."  
  
"Thanks." As he started to jog, he noticed that she was following. "You shouldn't come. It could be dangerous, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."  
  
She stopped. "Good luck. You know where to find me if you need me again."  
  
Seema watched him as he continued down the street. After he turned the corner, she reconsidered her decision to stay behind. 'I would never forgive myself if something should happen to you too.' She started her pursuit.  
  
cont . . . . 


	13. Turmoil

CHAPTER 13  
  
Turmoil  
  
She had not eaten for over a day. Despite her claims in the past that Vulcans could go without food or drink for several days, she blamed her current nausea and dizziness on the fact that she was hungry. Her meditation had not been successful in helping her focus. She was afraid for herself, but more so for Trip. She had to use all of her energy to fight back tears. What was wrong with her?  
  
Every hour, someone would enter the room that was her prison, and would inject her with a syringe filled with a straw colored fluid. Initially, she thought that they were attempting to sedate her. But, she had not slept for nearly 3 hours.  
  
She was no longer bound nor gagged. However she did not have the strength to fight back, let alone to even speak. She would just look pleadingly at her captors. They were unaffected by her show of vulnerability.  
  
When she was alone, feelings would swell in her that she had not experienced since completing the Kohlinar. She reflected on her decision to leave Vulcan, to stay on Enterprise, and finally, to choose to bring Commander Tucker on this quest. She felt deep regret and even more profound guilt for her actions.  
  
****************  
  
T'pol was not sure how long she had been kept captive. Her usually infallible inner clock was no longer operational. She longed for someone to join her and alleviate her loneliness.  
  
As if he had been reading her thoughts, Koss entered at that precise moment. Holding a tray, he walked to where she was sitting and lowered the tray to the floor just in front of her. It held a cup of tea and a bowl of broth.  
  
"You must be famished. I remember that you have always been fussy about what you eat, so I hope that this is satisfactory." He spoke as if he was just a friend visiting another friend.  
  
She examined the contents of the tray. It would be logical for her to appease her hunger. She would then be able to deal with retrieving her focus. Leaning over, she picked up a spoon and was prepared to start with the soup.  
  
"Are you going to say thank you?" The evil look in his eye had now returned. He pushed up on her shoulder so that she was now sitting straight. She still held the spoon in her right hand.  
  
"Koss." She cleared her throat. "Why are you doing this to me?" Her eyes now were brimming with tears again. A single drop fell along her sallow cheek.  
  
"It does not feel great - to be alone. Does it?" He stared at her and grinned. He was obviously getting much enjoyment out of her suffering. "You still have not said thank you for the meal. I guess that you are unable to be appreciative, therefore you do not deserve this food." He reached down and picked up the tray.  
  
T'pol attempted to grab it, but her reflexes must have been affected by the drugs they were pumping into her. She was barely able to lift her arm. "Please. . . ."  
  
Koss ignored her and walked towards to door. Just before exiting, he turned. "Your friend has been found, and he will no longer be able to have any influence on you. You will soon realize that you have no choice."  
  
Alone again - tears were now flowing down both cheeks and she was shivering uncontrollably. She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. Rocking back and forth, she muttered to herself, "Trip. . . Trip. . . please. . . let nothing have happened to you."  
  
Clenching her fists, she felt something cold in her right hand. He had forgotten to take the spoon. It was like a beacon of hope. She stopped crying and sat up straight. Looking around the room, she noted a small crevice in the floor, just the right size to hide her only potential weapon. After concealing the spoon, she sat back on the mattress and started to try to regain her emotional control. She would not allow Koss to win.  
  
cont. . . . 


	14. So Close

CHAPTER 14  
  
So Close  
  
Athlon walked quickly and with a defined purpose. He never looked back, as he headed in the direction of a cluster of large warehouses, which were situated just east of the market district. He stopped only once, ducking into a bookstore. When he came out 2 minutes later, he was joined by 2 other youths. They continued towards their destination.  
  
Trip was finding it difficult to keep up. Not because they were going too fast, but rather because he had to be careful not to be seen. Now that he knew that the authorities were likely hunting him, he had to exhibit even more cautiousness. That was all he needed, to get picked up by the police. He may not reach T'pol in time. He reflected on what T'Vela had said about a process being too far advanced. Why hadn't he pressed her for more details? He had no idea what he was going to find once he located T'pol.  
  
It was now dark outside. Trip calculated that T'pol had been missing for close to 14 hours. He berated himself for having not been able to find her sooner. He was a Starfleet officer, and should have been able to come up with a better plan than to trail 3 youths through unfamiliar streets, at night, without back-up. If only Enterprise had received his transmission.  
  
The 3 young men stopped in front of a brick building. For the first time, Athlon inspected his surroundings. Unable to detect Trip, he took out a key, turned and unlocked the door. All 3 ducked into the building.  
  
Trip examined the building for signs of where they might be holding T'pol. He saw a light coming from a window on the 3rd floor. 'I guess that would be just as good a place to start as anywhere else.'  
  
Suddenly he saw a shadow coming towards him. He ducked behind a crate, and waited. Just as the person was passing, he jumped out and grabbed them.  
  
"Trip. It is just me. Seema." She was panting.  
  
"I told you to stay at home." He looked at her with a scowl on his face, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what am I to expect, women never take my advice anyway, so why should that change now."  
  
She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you are going to stay here though. I can't be keeping an eye on you and on me at the same time."  
  
Seema nodded.  
  
"And if you see that I'm getting into trouble, run and find the police or something. Promise me that you will do that."  
  
Seema bit her lip, but nodded once again.  
  
Stealthily, he crossed the street and tried the warehouse door. 'They're not too smart. They forgot to lock it back up again.' He grinned as he snuck inside.  
  
***************** The room felt like a sauna. Over the previous 2 hours, the temperature in the room had increased significantly. As well, someone would enter every 20-30 minutes to give her another injection.  
  
T'pol was exhausted. Sweat was coming out of every pore, and her clothes were drenched. Despite many attempts to maintain the control that she had regained just after Koss' last visit, T'pol now was completely unable to focus on anything. She had forgotten about the hidden spoon, which she had not been able to figure out how to use to her advantage anyway. Her head was swirling with thoughts and emotions. With her resolve gone, she tried to sleep, but was not successful.  
  
Koss was now standing over her although she was oblivious to his presence. "It is time, my love." He sat down next to her on the bed, facing her. Pushing on her shoulder, she was forced to turn to face him.  
  
She tried to discern his facial features. She did not know who was sitting in front of her. From the corner of her eye, she could see several hooded figure standing - this seemed familiar to her, but she could not think why.  
  
Koss leaned in close to her. He was unaffected by her suffering. She was here by his design and his plan had worked flawlessly. Placing his fingers on her temples and along her cheekbones, he prepared to complete the process. "You will be mine." Closing his eyes, he began to speak in Vulcan.  
  
T'pol was unaware of his intentions, and just sat with her eyes closed - her only thought: 'I want to go home.'  
  
cont. . . . 


	15. Blur

CHAPTER 15  
  
Blur  
  
Trip climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor. Overhead, he could hear shuffling of feet and muffled voices. 'This must be the right place.' He still did not know what he was going to do once he got there. He just knew that there was an urgency to this rescue attempt. T'Vela had intimated that something was being done to T'pol, and that time was of the essence.  
  
Once at the 3rd floor, he carefully opened the door. He hoped that no one would be positioned to see him sneaking out into the adjoining corridor. Luckily, there was no one around. He advanced along the hall towards the source of light, which was coming from a room on the left.  
  
Suddenly he jumped back behind a shelving unit. Four men came out of the lit room, crossed the corridor and unlocked a door on the other side, before entering.  
  
Trip had recognized all 4 men: Athlon, his 2 friends from the bookstore, and Koss. Anger burned in his face again. 'That must be where they're keeping her.'  
  
Slowly, he crept towards this door. A quick glance into the lit room across from it revealed that it was empty. Trip decided that he would look there first, and maybe find a way to rescue T'pol.  
  
Trip chuckled as he looked down at the table. 'They really aren't that bright.' There was his communicator, as well as a phase pistol. 'T'pol must have smuggled that one in her dufflebag.'  
  
Grabbing the weapon, he headed towards the other door. He had no plans other than to rush in, wave his weapon around threatening everyone, and take T'pol with him. Unfortunately, the door was locked.  
  
He breathed deeply, and muttered, "I guess I will need to come up with a distraction." Looking around, his eyes fell upon an object of interest. 'Well, here it goes.'  
  
***********************  
  
T'pol could feel herself fading away. It was like a new person was taking her place. This new woman did want to be with Koss. This new woman did want to go back to Vulcan. This new woman did want to return to the traditions that were entrenched in her culture.  
  
Through the haze, though, a ringing was becoming more and more distinct. She felt the pressure alleviate from her face. She felt some of her old self, amidst the new. Opening her eyes, the sight that she saw was chaotic. A blur of black and grey, punctuated by streaks of light. Shouting voices now replaced the ringing in her ears.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being pulled up onto her feet. Her whole body was limp, and unable to bear the weight of her body. She was being dragged like a rag doll. Someone had their arm around her waist. He was talking to her. He said the same thing over and over again. "T'pol. You are going to be alright. I promise. You are going to be alright."  
  
Looking up at him, she smiled. "Trip. It is you." Then she lost consciousness.  
  
cont. . . . 


	16. Power of Three

CHAPTER 16  
  
Power of Three  
  
Seema stood outside the warehouse, keeping watch. She was startled when she saw a man run out of the building; then 2 more were behind him. It was Athlon and his two friends. 'Something must have happened to Trip.' She remembered that she had promised to get help if anything looked out of the ordinary. She was just drawing up the courage to have a closer look before heading to the authorities, when the door opened again.  
  
Trip was holding up a woman and dragging her out of the building. Her head was bobbing with each step, and she was making no effort to help.  
  
"Seema! I need help!" he yelled to her as they crossed the street.  
  
She ran out from her hiding place to meet them. "Come. There is a hospital nearby." She pointed in the same direction as her brother had fled.  
  
They only made it approximately 200 meters. Trip noted that her breathing had become shallow and her skin had become cold.  
  
He was no longer able to carry her; both fell to the ground. Trip slumped next to her and started to cry. "I was too late. They were torturing her. When I found her, Koss was doing some freaky mind thing to her. I don't know what to do now." He pulled T'pol towards him and held her tight. "T'pol. Wake up. It's Trip. Come on wake up."  
  
Seema grabbed Trip's arm and looked straight into his eyes. He stopped talking. She then grabbed T'pol's arm with the other hand, and closed her eyes.  
  
Trip sat staring at her for a few seconds. Then a wave of calmness swept over him and he felt compelled to close his eyes as well. As he focused on that calmness, but then he felt pain protruding through it. It was not physical pain, but rather emotional pain. He then realized that this was the pain that T'pol was suffering. He wanted that pain to go away. He wanted T'pol to forget what had happened to her these past few days. He wanted her to come back to Enterprise with him. He wanted her to. . . Trip paused before he allowed himself to acknowledge his next thought. He just wanted her.  
  
The threesome sat on the sidewalk of the darkened street for about 10 minutes before Seema withdrew her hold on Trip and T'pol. Trip opened his eyes to find T'pol leaning her head back, and looking at him. She gave him a weak, but reassuring smile.  
  
"Is she going to be OK." Trip looked at Seema for reassurance.  
  
"I don't know. I have never done that before. It just seemed like the best way to help her remember who she really was." Seema looked tired. "I think my grandmother would be the best one to talk to about this."  
  
"Trip. . . ." A voice cracked from the communicator that Trip had confiscated from the warehouse.  
  
Trip reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He continued to hold T'pol tightly in front of him, with the other arm. "Yes, Captain. You wouldn't believe how good it is to hear your voice."  
  
"Are you alright?" Archer asked with obvious concern.  
  
"We will be, I think. But could you send someone down here STAT? And have the doctor ready for T'pol, she's in hard shape."  
  
"Trip, what happened?"  
  
"Captain, it's a long story, so I'll tell you it once I get back to the ship." He clicked off the communicator, wrapped both arms around T'pol again, pulling her in close, and waited.  
  
cont. . . . 


	17. Recovery

CHAPTER 17  
  
Recovery  
  
Her head ached and she lacked the energy to even open her eyes. But, T'pol knew she was no longer in that room. The smells were different. Familiar voices could be heard in the distance - friendly voices.  
  
"Come on Doc, you have to tell me more than that. Are you sure she'll be OK?" The drawl was unmistakable. "If I hadn't been such a cowboy, maybe I woulda been able to hold on to Koss, and he coulda told us what he did to her."  
  
"Come on Trip. You got her back in one piece." This voice belonged to her captain. "Seema and T'Vela have done all that they can, and T'Vela is certain that she will come out of this, with only a few mental scars."  
  
T'pol shifted in the biobed. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the bright lights overhead, before trying to sit up.  
  
Doctor Phlox quickly crossed Sickbay and motioned that she should stop what she was doing. "Subcommander, I would recommend that you lay still a while. The drugs that they injected into you not only affected the neurotransmitters in your emotional centers, but also your balance and sensory cortices."  
  
Trip and Archer were soon standing on the other side of the biobed with expressions of concern on their faces. Both looked unsure as to what to say to her.  
  
"Captain. Commander." She cleared her throat before continuing. "What has occurred?"  
  
Archer spoke first, while Trip shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Koss abducted you, and was giving you chemicals that appeared to break down your emotional control. It is our best guess that this was so that he could control your emotions himself. We found that he had booked passage back to Vulcan for you two. You were listed as his wife. Luckily, Trip got there just in the nick of time." Archer smiled, put his arm around Trip's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
  
Trip pulled away from Archer. "Please, don't. It was my fault that she got into this mess to begin with. And it's my fault that Koss got away." He looked like he was about to collapse.  
  
T'pol watched as Archer forced Trip to sit down on the chair that he had pulled up for him. "Commander. You are not to blame." Her voice quivered. She closed her eyes as she was too exhausted to continue, and quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
"We should allow her to rest." Phlox directed them towards the exit. "You may come back later to check on her."  
  
*********************  
  
Several hours later, in Sickbay, T'pol still lay sleeping. Trip sat next to her, holding her hand and watching her sleep. He was going to miss doing that. On this mission, he had been able to observe her slumber several times, and always felt soothed by it. But this time, he was also greatly relieved.  
  
He thought about the events of the past few days. Waking up in her arms had definitely been a highlight. Realizing that she had been taken had been painful. Not knowing what to do had been frustrating.  
  
He also kept reliving the rescue. What had he been thinking? He had been a cowboy. With no formulated plan, he had pulled the fire alarm. When the door opened, he had charged in with weapons aimed and ready to fire. Luckily, the 3 boys were more scared than anything and just ran away. But Koss had defended himself. That's when Trip had shot him. 'Too bad it was only on STUN.'  
  
"Commander, you are still here." Phlox came from around back, holding a hypospray in his hand. "You really need your rest as well. Please do not make me order you to your quarters."  
  
Trip gave her hand a squeeze, and stared at her for another half a minute, before getting up and leaving. From the corridor, he did glance back once more before the Sickbay doors closed.  
  
******************  
  
The door of her quarters chimed. T'pol looked up from the floor where she was meditating. "Enter."  
  
"Sorry. I do not mean to disturb you." Trip peeked into her room and then started to back out again. "I will come back later. I know how important it is for you to meditate, especially now."  
  
"Commander. Please come in." She directed him to take a seat on a cushion on the floor.  
  
"OK." He sat down with his legs bent under him. He was not sure what to say now. "So, how's it going?"  
  
"I am better, thank you. Did Seema and T'Vela have any difficulties on their return to the planet?"  
  
"No problems. It sure was great that they could hang out here for a few days. Well, they sure deserve a ton of our appreciation."  
  
"They have both been very helpful. When we meditated together, it helped me find more strength and control."  
  
"Well, I'll miss having Seema around. She is an amazing young lady. I hope I will have the chance to see her again."  
  
"I have invited T'Vela to visit Vulcan the next time that I know I will be home. She will be welcomed as a member of my family."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
They sat looking at each other awkwardly for about 1 minute, in silence. They could not think of any more small talk.  
  
"Commander." "T'pol." Both spoke at the same time.  
  
Trip laughed. "You go ahead. Ladies first."  
  
"I would like to thank you for agreeing to come with me on this venture. If it were not for you, I would not have likely survived this ordeal." She looked almost timid as she spoke.  
  
Trip shook his head. "Oh God, T'pol, It's all my fault that we were found out. If I had been able to keep my emotions in check, Koss would not have gotten ahead of you. I just feel awful."  
  
T'pol leaned towards Trip and placed her hand on his. "You have nothing to apologize for. You saved me."  
  
He looked down at their hands. T'pol slowly pulled away. The seriousness of the conversation made him uneasy. "Well, at least, I did get to play cowboy for once in my life." He chuckled.  
  
"A cowboy?"  
  
"Ah, never mind. I'll explain that later." Trip shifted uncomfortably, and glanced at the door. "Well, I should really get going. Lots to do, after being gone for nearly 2 weeks."  
  
T'pol grabbed his hand again. "I will not return to duty for another few days. You will come see me again?" She looked at him with an expression of vulnerability that he had never seen before.  
  
He took her hand, and pulled it towards him. "Whatever my lady wishes." Then, he kissed the back of her hand. Trip stood up and advanced towards the door. Just before exiting, he turned and said, "Get better soon."  
  
"I will try." She paused before saying, "Trip." And then she winked at him, for the second time in as many days.  
  
He smiled back at her in appreciation for that last gesture, which he viewed as a very special gift to which only he was privy. He somehow knew, rather than hoped, that their lives were soon to change for the best.  
  
***************  
  
He sat on the observation deck, examining his reflection in the window - dark hair, copper-tinged skin, and pointed ears. He then looked beyond, into the darkness of space. The transport ship had agreed to give him passage only part way to his destination. He would have to find another vessel to take him the rest of the way.  
  
Koss spoke softly to himself. "T'pol, my love. We will be together again. Once I am able to dispose of the meddlesome Commander Charles Tucker." He grinned, as he perused the information stored on the data pad that he held in his hand. He had come up with the new plan and this time it would not fail. . . .  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank all of those who have read this story, and a special thanks goes out to those who reviewed this story. Your encouragements have been a great source of motivation (although also a lot of pressure to satisfy). I have found it very difficult to finish this story once I got started. I may decide to change some of this at a later date, however, I had to finish it, since other aspects of my life have been suffering a bit. There may be a sequel should inspiration strike, so this is why I have left many things unresolved. Thank you again. And to my fellow authors, keep writing your great stories. ~Cindy~ 


End file.
